


Fruits démoniaques

by Voracity666



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est bien connu, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon perdent le contrôle sous certaines émotions. Et si ce n'était pas toujours dans le meilleur des cas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaud devant !

**Author's Note:**

> Hop, un p'tit projet qui me trottait dans la tête !
> 
> Après avoir repris le fandom de OP, je me suis dit "tiens, les consommateurs de Fruits du démon ont tendance à perdre leurs contrôles sous le coup de fortes émotions... Et si on s'y amusait, hein ?"
> 
> Donc, y'aura du yaoi, du het et peut-être du yuri.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ace soupira faiblement, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mèches noires suivant le mouvement. La sueur faisait luire sa peau hâlée. Ses muscles roulaient sensuellement alors que son corps se mettait en mouvement, donnant des coups de bassin en rythme avec eux de son amant.

Il n'en pouvait plus de gémir sous les caresses de ce dernier qui s'amusait à le titiller de ses dents et de ses doigts, le faisant cambrer à s'en rompre l'échine et gémir à s'en briser la voix.

Ace pouvait sentir monter en lui le plaisir, ses doigts se crispant sur les corps sous lui, griffant la peau bronzée et s'attaquant la lèvre de ses dents aiguës.

Il avait chaud, encore pire que d'habitude.

En même temps, l'orgasme les frappa avec une rare violence.

Ace avait l'impression de prendre feu alors que le plaisir le faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience d'où il fut violemment tiré par une trombe d'eau.

Hurlant sa frayeur et frissonnant de froid, il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à en découdre envers son ennemi qui se découvrait être... Law, son amant, un seau à la main.

-Pas de brasier dans mon sous-marin, énonça-t-il tranquillement.


	2. Tête de fer

Killer avait la fâcheuse tendance à garder son casque en toute occasion, que ce soit aux repas ou à la salle de bain, intriguant son équipage sur son identité comme sa motivation à ce sujet.

Certes, Killer n'en était pas toujours satisfait, particulièrement au début, lorsqu'il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude et se faisant mal avec (l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait porté les cheveux courts pendant un moment). Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Il portait même son casque en dormant, c'est dire ! Mais bon, ça ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure des idées. Comme le fait que sa cabine soit voisine de celle de son capitaine. Et que ce dernier aimait ouvrit son lit à n'importe quel sexe. Et, à défaut d'être vocal, il était bruyant, du moins ses meubles l'étaient.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient jeté l'ancre à une nouvelle île le temps que le log pose charge et les pirates avaient quartier libre. Et, si Killer était rentré seul pour se jeter dans son lit, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde comme le prouvaient les bruits provenant de la cabine d'à côté.

-Oh non... marmonna-t-il en se cachant sous l'oreiller.

Sa torture se poursuivit mais il avait pris le pli depuis longtemps, se bouchant les oreilles malgré son casque.

Il comptait bien s'endormir dès qu'ils auraient fini leurs vocalises, mais il y eut un imprévu. Un imprévu qui le fit défoncer la paroi en bois, tête la première, afin de rejoindre le bras de son supérieur, au même titre que n'importe quel mobilier magnétique.

-KIDD ! S'époumona-t-il.


	3. Ça glisse entre toi et moi

Alvira soupira de bonheur alors que des bras puissants la serrait contre un torse musclé. Elle s'aggripa à lui, cherchant ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec passion.

Il prenait son temps, glissant sur la peau laiteuse et dégrafant les quelques vêtements qui la couvraient. Il la découvrait du bout des doigts, s'attardent sur certains points sensibles.

Elle gémit, se frottant contre lui, lui murmurant tout un tas de sottises et de promesses, passant les mains sous ses vêtements à lui pour les lui faire ôter et profiter correctement de cette peau aux relents marins.

Elle comptait bien s'abandonner totalement à lui et frémit d'anticipation lorsqu'il la plaqua contre un mur et qu'elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin. Elle gémit alors qu'il attaquait son cou et que ses mains glissaient en direction de ses cuisses.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se retrouva sur le pavé glacial à quelques mètres de son amant.

-Je déteste ce fruit... soupira-t-elle.


	4. C'est la p'tite bête

Lorsque Jewelry ramenait quelqu'un dans sa couche, son équipage avait tendance à déserter les environs.

Il faut les comprendre, nul n'avait envie de se manger 60 ans dans la figure ou de retrouver ses dents de lait ! Et encore moins lorsque c'est la capitaine qui se retrouve en couche. Ils avaient déjà dû la prendre en charge et ne comptaient plus recommencer.

Bon, elle était adorable, là n'était pas la question, avec ses couettes roses et ses grands yeux effrontés, sa peau toute douce et son piercing dérangeant, son appétit d'ogresse et son ton ne souffrant pas de réplique.

-Vraiment trop mignonne ! Gagatisait son second alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, du haut de son petit 1m 20.

Il lui grattouilla la tête, évitant les coups de dents, après l'avoir installé sur ses genoux où elle finit par croiser les bras, l'air boudeur.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin reprendre sa forme de jeune femme, pas un seul membre de son équipage n'échappa à sa fureur.


	5. Mon corps aussi est en mille morceaux

Le monde grésillait à ses oreilles. Le moindre bruit bourdonnait à ses oreilles et son sang y battait violemment.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Eh bien si.

Baggy tremblait sur place, ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tentant toutes de s'exprimer en même temps, ce qui donnait un résultat assez spectaculaire...

-Je pars, répéta-t-elle. Je te quitte.

-Mais... mais tu m'avais promis...

-Les promesses ne sont que du vent. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle lui tourna le dos de manière résolue alors que le clown tentait de se calmer, ou du moins de ne pas exploser la tête de celle qu'il aime. Qu'il aimait.

Il rugit finalement, laissant éclater sa colère et... éclatant tout court, finalement.

Sur tout le navire se trouvait les morceaux éparpillés du capitaine dont la tête se désolait sur le nid de pie.

-Évidemment, c'est maintenant que tu te coupes en mille, renifla-t-elle avec dédain.


	6. Tous les cigares finissent en fumée

Avec un soupir d'aise, Smoker entoura sa taille d'une serviette blanche. Verrouillant le casier contenant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au hammam où déjà la température changeait l'eau en vapeur.

Prenant place sur l'un des bancs de bois, il mâchouilla ses cigares pensivement.

Il comptait bien y prendre tout son temps, se délasser, laisser toutes les fibres de son corps se détendre et oublier tout les soucis de ces derniers jours. Absolument tous.

Versant un peu plus d'eau sur les pierres brûlantes, Smoker sourit à la vapeur qui s'accumulait dans la petite pièce.

Il pouvait sentir la sueur lui dévaler le dos, glissant entre les omoplates et le long de la colonne vertébrale, ce qui lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose que son quotidien de marine.

Dans une poignée de minutes, d'autres marines le rejoindraient et le repos serait bien loin de leurs préoccupations premières. Alors il fallait en profiter un maximum.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

-Quelle purée de poix !

-Commandant Smoker, reprenez une consistance solide, vous enfumez la salle !


	7. Tu nais poussière et redeviendras poussière

-J'ai besoin de parler à Crocodile.

-Je suis dans le regret de devoir vous refuser l'entrée. Mon supérieur est occupé.

Son secrétaire avait vraiment une voix horripilante. Heureusement qu'il était efficace, sinon il aurait salué ses chers reptiles.

-Je ne vous demande pas la permission, seulement d'ouvrir ces satanés portes !

Rallumant son cigare et arborant un rictus narquois qui tira sur sa cicatrice, Crocodile écoutait distraitement la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte de son bureau. Il s'en occupera si ça s'éternisait, mais pas tout de suite...

-Je vous dis que c'est urgent ! Rugit la voix féminine.

-Et moi je vous dis de prendre rendez-vous.

Quelques secondes de flottement où pas un bruit ne perça, jusqu'à ce que des coups violents furent assénés à la porte, faisant ripper son stylo sur la feuille qu'il emplissait.

Soupirant, il demanda au secrétaire de faire entrer cette femme qui semblait bien déterminée à avoir son entrevue.

-Enfin ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, grommela-t-elle.

Ah, c'était sa fiancée...

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu passais, tu serais rentrée tout de suite, fit-il remarquer.

-Pas le temps, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se jucha sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Je reviens de chez le médecin, annonça-t-elle.

Prenant confortablement place sur l'accoudoir laissé à sa disposition, elle suivit du regard le stylo qui avait repris ses arabesques.

-Je suis enceinte, reprit-elle sur un ton égal. De toi.

Le stylo tomba sur le bureau, faisant une nouvelle tâche d'encre.

Elle toussota faiblement.

-Crocodile, pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état... Les femmes de ménages voient bien assez de sable comme ça !

Le cigare continua de se consumer sur le tas de sable.


	8. Cot cot cot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, la blague est un peu classique, mais elle reste drôle x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Marco pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Il la frotta contre son épaule, roucoulant tout bas.

Parfois, il entendait quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa cabine avant que cette personne ne soit rappelée à l'ordre par une autre.

C'était ainsi, nul ne devait déranger le vice-capitaine durant cette période, tout un chacun prenait sur lui pour s'occuper de la charge laissée vacante par son absence, comme à chaque fois.

Il gratta de ses serres les draps, tentant de trouver une meilleure position.

Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être géniaux, son instinct animal s'alliant à sa réflexion humaine sur ce sujet.

De son bec, il se gratta pensivement le poitrail, ne faisant pas attention aux plumes qui s'arrachaient par poignées. C'était normal.

-Hey, Marco ! Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ? S'exclama Ace après avoir fait fondre la serrure.

Lorsqu'il aperçut -enfin- le premier commandant, il se figea avant de crier de manière aiguë.

-Marco va avoir des bébés !

Il fallut de longues heures pour séparer les deux pirates et encore plus pour expliquer que non, le blond ne couvait pas, il faisait sa mue.

-Marco, je te fais une omelette ?


	9. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas facile à faire oo
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Chopper agit bizarrement, ces derniers temps, remarqua Nami.

Robin sourit mystérieusement, de l'air de celle qui sait. Mais qui ne dira rien.

-Il est peut-être malade ? Proposa Ussop à côté d'elles.

-Un docteur, malade ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Ce sont les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés, énonça doctement Robin.

Pour le coup, le silence se fit entre les deux commères. Avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Si Chopper a un problème, il doit nous en faire part ! S'exclama la navigatrice.

-Mais on ne peut pas venir vers lui et exiger qu'il vous raconte tout ! Peut-être a-t-il ses raisons, tenta-t-il de tempérer.

-On est ses camarades ! Une famille, argumenta-t-elle en retour.

Loin d'imaginer la conversation de ses amis, le médecin de bord, sous sa forme de renne, se frottait contre les murs de l'infirmerie, avant de foncer, tête baissée, dans la porte, cognant ses bois.

Il secoua violemment la tête et reprit son manège.

-Notre petit Chopper a bien grandi, commenta Robin. La saison des amours a eut raison de lui.


	10. Il y en a un peu plus, je vous le laisse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes dieux que ça fait longtemps...
> 
> Désolée, groooosse panne d'inspiration, une fois les fruits les plus populaires de passé, c'est pas facile. Surtout qu'il me faut innover à chacun pour éviter la redondance :x
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Devant le miroir, miss Valentine vérifiait l'impeccabilité de sa tenue.

Elle n'allait pas à un rencard ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi futile, bien sûr ! Non, elle avait une mission, comme bien souvent, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de sa tenue, non mais !

Un dernier tour de son parapluie à rayures jaunes et bleues et elle se décréta prête.

-J'arrive, j'arrive... soupira-t-elle à son partenaire qui s'impatientait.

Lui, alors ! Il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la satisfaction d'accomplir une mission en étant bien apprêté !

Elle passa devant son partenaire sans lui adresser un regard, le visage hautain et le nez en l'air. Puisque c'est ainsi, elle le bouderait autant que la mission le lui permettait ! D'ailleurs, cette mission se passait sur un vieux pont. Elle risquait d'abîmer son nouvel ensemble. Quelle tristesse...

-Ce vieux machin risque de céder sous notre poids conjoint, l'avertit Mr 5.

À ce commentaire, elle le snoba d'autant plus. Parler de poids ? À elle ?

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, continua-t-il. Allège-toi autant que possible et donne ta main. On va traverser ensemble.

Réprimant son envie de lui tirer la langue, Valentine obtempéra et lui tendit sa fine main gantée, telle une  _lady_.

Ils firent quelques pas sur le pont branlant qui gémit dangereusement. Puis rompit, les faisant lourdement chuter quelques mètres plus bas.

-Je crois que je me suis trompée... couina Valentine au milieu des débris.


	11. Avis d'orage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est ridiculement petit, mais... Faut faire travailler l'imagination des lecteurs, tiens x)

«  _Et maintenant la météo du jour_ , annonça le présentateur. _Notre siège a reçu un communiqué de la part de l'équipage pirate de Barbe Blanche. En effet, ce dernier aurait contracté un rhume carabiné. Le temps aux environs de ses territoires est donc sujet aux tempêtes, ouragans, typhons et raz-de-marées. Bonne chance !_ »


	12. Bien frais, bien agréable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, ça fait longtemps.
> 
> Oui, c'est... particulier...
> 
> Oui, je fuis~
> 
> (Pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre du chapitre est un clin d'œil à Muriel Robin)

On ne s'en rendait pas tout de suite compte, mais l'amiral Kuzan était apprécié des haut-gradés, et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans la marine.

Sa côte de popularité grimpait d'autant plus durant l'été et même certains subordonnés avaient parfois l'insolence de lui adresser la parole.

-Hey, Aokiji ! Tu viens ?! L'appela Garp.

De son habituel pas lent, il le rejoignit dans son bureau où Smoker, Tashigi et Hina se trouvaient déjà.

-Notre sauveur est arrivé ! S'exclama le vice-amiral avec un large sourire.

Smoker eut une ombre de sourire à ce titre alors que le susnommé soupirait.

-V... vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? Couina Tashigi, mal à l'aise.

On ne s'embarrassa pas à lui répondre, l'attention était sur l'amiral qui avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant.

-Et voilà les glaçons ! On peut vraiment compter sur ton fruit ! Rit Garp.

La glace dans le pastis, c'était sacré. Même chez la Marine.


End file.
